The Thundercat Journals
by Shimmer Popstar
Summary: Tara Cheet is just another rich girl who has it all, until she meets the new boy in town. Liam-Oliver Prince definitely is somebody to look into. But then she discovers his terrible secret and meets his older brother, Tyson, creating a very deadly love.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A CHAPTER THAT WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THE CHARACTERS, THEIR ROLES, YADAYADAYADA! ENJOY.**

First thing's first, my name is Shimmer Popstar and I've based this story off the first Vampire Diaries book, _The Awakening_, SO IT'S NOT A CROSS-OVER!

Another thing, everyone's human in this except for Liam-Oliver (Lion-O) and Tyson (Tygra) Prince, who are Thundercats disguised as humans.

Tara Cheet (Cheetara) is the main character and lives with her uncle Jaga and her father Panyo( Panthro and Jaga) and her twin cousins, Kit and Kat ( Wilykit and Wilykat) and her mother mysteriously vanished ( AND SHE'S **NOT** DEAD!).

I won't be copying anything off Vampire Diaries, well, except for the whole parents and living-with-relatives and deadly love triangle thing!

Now, this is based on the 2011 series, because it sounds more appropriate for the story I'm writing.

Here is the list of characters, so you get the picture:

Tara Cheet (Cheetara)- The main character, she has long, messy blonde hair, tanned skin and wears a lot of bright-coloured clothing.

Liam-O/Oliver Prince (Lion-O)- One of the two main male characters, a Thundercat here on Earth to get away from the continuous, tiring battles of Thundera. Tara reminds him of his old love, Aurora Fireheart (an OC!)

Tyson Prince (Tygra)- The other main male character, who appears in Chapter Three and he's Liam-O's big brother, who is also a Thundercat, but has come to Earth for another, much more secretive and darker cause.

Uncle Jaga (Jaga)- Tara's uncle and the brother of her mother.

Panyo (Panthro)- Tara's father, who is a strong, happy person on the outside, but an unhappy, depressed person on the inside.

Kit and Kat ( Wilykit and Wilykit)- The twin cousins of Tara and Jaga's adopted son and daughter. IN THIS KIT IS THE BOY AND KAT IS THE GIRL!

All other characters in the story will either be from the show or made-up, so I basically just told you about the main characters.

Review for more!


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ENJOY!**

**One:**

MONDAY

_To my brand-new journal Kitty,_

_Something weird happened today. I was upstairs in my bedroom on Facebook when I heard the front door open, then slam shut._

_I suddenly thought ''Mum's home! ''But it wasn't her, obviously because she's...DEAD._

_No, no, no, no, no! I can't think that! She's just missing, that's all. You know, like a missing puppy or kitten or_

Tara Cheet stopped writing in her journal and shut it. She locked it with a silvery-white key into its' midnight-black lock and chucked it angrily to the side of her bedroom.

_Why me?_ She thought crossly, _Why does_ my _mother of all people just suddenly_ _vanish into thin air on my second day of moving house?_

She'd just moved into her uncle's and adopted cousins' mansion with her celebrity-level father, Sir Panyo Cheet, and already she was remembering what she _shouldn't_ be remembering!

Tara tossed back her long, straight and bright blonde hair over her shoulder from her neck and headed downstairs for dinner.

Panyo was laughing away with Uncle Jaga and her sort-of-cousins, Kit and Kat, were squabbling over who was going on Moshi Monsters first. She ate up her tomato soup and garlic bread in silence, looking up once or twice to see if anyone else was eating with her. Nobody once.

Tara was angry and frustrated. No-one was paying any attention to her! She should be getting all the attention!

Tara suddenly mentally-and physically-slapped herself silly and headed up to her room in tears.

She was being so...so...HORRID! Her mother would've been so ashamed and upset!

Tara lay down on her Hello Kitty bed covers and chewed on her lower lip to stop herself from crying like crazy.

Tara wished she could just be plain normal, not a rich, spoilt, bratty dummy who got everything she wanted pronto, whilst everyone else went around happy and carefree, Tara was stressed-out by the paparazzi and so tired from all the nightclub parties she'd attend with Panyo and sometimes even her mum, Sylvania, would go out with her to a pub/bar to have a drink or two and Tara would have her Cherryade, Lucozade or Pepsi Max with fish and chips. Oh, and the pounding headaches and throwing up she'd do if she'd had some pineapple or mango 100% alcoholic punch from a night at a strip club!

Tara finally released all her emotions onto her fluffy pink pillowcase.

She cried into it and punched it five times, ripping it slightly. After that, she put on concealer and did herself up. She was going to get drunk at the pub/bar. It had been decided.

Since she still went to her old school and everything, since Uncle Jaga's wasn't very far from her old home, Tara knew her best friends Lily and Natalie wouldn't say ''no'' to something like this. They loved to go clubbing. This would be so damn _perfect_.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CHAPTER 2.**

**Two:**

The nightclub roared out Rihanna, Lady Gaga and Jessie J music as Liam-Oliver Prince stared down into his drink of punch.

He looked up to see three human girls enter the club, laughing and gossiping non-stop. They seemed to be drunk.

Liam edged nervously away from the thick aroma of the blonde girl of the trio, who seemed to be fizzing up with excitement as she started shaking about carelessly.

_A good drunk dancer_, he thought, _She reminds me of..._

_NO!_ He smacked his forehead in frustration and glugged down all of his punch, eager to get drunk and join the other weirdos out there on the stage, dancing and singing like loonies.

_Are all humans like this? _Thought Liam-O, and then suddenly blacked-out for a second, then awoke to a sensation that made him feel so..._alive_.

He roared with laughter and jumped up and onto the stage, loving this new feeling of immortal bliss and happiness.

…...

Tara watched the red-headed boy jump up and down, drunk and looking amazed.

She frowned deeply, remembering her first feeling of alcohol. She gagged at the very thought of it. Black-outs, tingly feelings and laughing out loud for no reason whatsoever...it felt good at first, but then later it felt extremely bad, like you were slowly dying. The screaming and the pretend pain that had just all been her imagination seemed bad enough, but in real life you were getting a serious hangover and throwing up everywhere.

Without thinking, Tara ran up onto the stage and danced around the redhead gracefully, with a great feeling of want lingering on her lips.

''Hellooo!'' gurgled the boy, grinning a grin that was sloppy, cheesy and totally pathetic.

The want increased but Tara fought it for two whole hours, dancing with the boy in a strange, shaky and drunk fashion that made her want to be sick everywhere.

The boy suddenly seemed to jump back into his senses and jumped back in shock-horror. Tara bit her lower lip for a moment, remembering that horrid feeling you got, when you woke up into reality.

This redhead had only had one drink, so he'd only have a tiny headache tomorrow and wouldn't even be sick! So,ooooo LUCKY!

…...

Liam-O blinked a couple of times, shocked when he saw the blonde girl again. Then it him him hard-on. He'd danced with her. Drunk. But for how long?

He backed away, terribly bad memories hitting him with great hardcore, then finally ran off, sprinting at top-speed.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CHAPTER 3.**

**Three:**

''What was up with you and that guy?'' Natalie asked Tara as the blonde sat back down on her barstool.

''Stuff. Now, can we just forget it and focus on-'' began Tara, slightly agitated by the fact a boy had ran away from her like she was some sort-of monster!

''Ace Oliver! Oh yes, so hot, doesn't every girl just want a boyfriend like that?'' butted in Lily, eager to get away from the subject of the red-headed young man.

As they chatted in a sloppy, lovey-dovey way and drank their wines, Lily thought she recognised the boy. She then realised something and dropped her glass.

It smashed and left splinters all over the floor. A few people turned to stare or glare, but soon turned back around and started jiving to the beat all over again.

Her friends looked at her worriedly.

''I think it's time to go.'' muttered Natalie under her breath, before getting up and walking towards the exit, leaving her two friends to catch up with her.

Natalie had been doing some thinking, too. She hated clubs and pubs, beer, wine and champagne, loud music, drunk dancers and the smashing of drink glasses hitting the floor like Lily's had just done.

Letting her fury wash away, Natalie focused on the beautiful boy who'd seemed disgusted in the very thought of Tara, and since Lily thought all boys-except for the boy in Year 12 named Ace Oliver- were stupid idiots, she was free to take him.

She tossed back her hair, oil-black locks of hair warming her back as she did so and grinned with glee.

_This is going to be easier than I thought!_ She thought.

…...

**TUESDAY:**

_First day back at school after summer and I've got a serious hangover here. I can barely write anything! OH WELL! Lily told me the pretty boy I've been attracted to lives next-door to her! AWESOME! I don't know if I should fake illness today or sacrifice my pride and place at St. Bernard's for a good education...or if I should still be friends with Natalie...hmm..._

It was the morning, 08:30 a.m and Tara Cheet didn't know what to do. Her whole body was banging and she felt really sick. After a while, she rang up Lily, who was at home, pretending to be ill for the day. Tara didn't call Natalie and, instead, deleted her number and hoped she'd done the right thing.

So, Tara faked sickness and got away with it. She lay in bed sometimes, but mostly was bent over the toilet throwing up in a rather disgusting manner.


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CHAPTER 4.**

**Four:**

Tara, determined to keep her legacy of being the School Queen, headed past the gates with her head held high as she and Lily, both recovered from the ''bug'' they'd both had, cat-walked into the school.

In the girls' toilets and locker room, everyone turned and gazed in awe and amazement at them. Smiling sweetly and waving like a proper Royal Family member would, Tara unlocked her locker only to find it had a little pink note in it.

It was heart-shaped and had smudges of lipstick and mascara all over it. _Kiss marks_.

Glaring angrily at the piece of paper she read the words out-loud to everybody, hoping the girl who had written this was in here so she could embarrass her:

''Dear _Princess_, So glad you've gotten' better. You are quite dumb for your _kind_, aren't you, sweetheart? I think you're so,oooooo **UGLY**! From, Your Secret _Hater_!

Tara looked up at the girls and glanced around for a guilty face. Everyone kept blank and scared-looking, waiting for the end of their school lives.

Tara let out a deep breath and forced the wicked Cheshire cat grin upon her face.

…...

Lily fumbled with the note Tara had just passed her and walked down the corridor towards the secretary's office. She felt sorry for all the innocent girls, but maybe they weren't innocent...maybe they'd done it all together, like a Super-Team-Take-Down or something?

Lily knocked on the door and sucked in her breath nervously. What _was_ she meant to say again? S he'd forgotten on the way there.

''Hello, darling, may I help you?''

The cheery voice of Miss. Bloom, the old secretary, was going to turn annoyed and cross in just a few minutes' time. Or less.

Relaxing slightly, Lily replied,''Well, you see, this note was found in...''

''Where, honey?''

''A...a...locker.''

''Who's locker?''

''T-T-Tara Cheet's, s-she's my BFF AND the S-School Q-Queen!''

''Nerves- can't take 'em, just give 'em.'' muttered Miss. Bloom under her breath as she examined the paper carefully and slowly, as if she was one of those Agatha Christie detectives or something.

…...

Each girl, even the strong and confident ones, had burst into tears by the time Lily had got back.

''You all know I'll kill you if you don't find my..._hater_ by tomorrow.'' hissed Tara, then stormed out of the room for a breather.

She felt stressed-out and exhausted, the alcohol finally taking its' last effect on her, causing her to faint.

And from a distance, two burning-bronze eyes watched her, filled with memories of loss, happiness and revenge...on their brother Liam-Oliver Prince.

Yes, my friends, those were the eyes of Tyson Prince.


End file.
